Death of a King
by Katfreak
Summary: Every King has his reign and every King will die, just what Luffy find out. Character Death One shot Will raise rating if neccssary.


**Death of a King**

**Katfreak: Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to write but I will try to update more often! **

**As you can see I am on me laz, so please don't tell the others I'm doing this (it's a story I forgot to tell them about!). **

**Well since I'm the only one here, I'll do the disclaimer: Katfreak doesn't own One Piece! So sad, enjoy!**

* * *

Night, so quiet, so peaceful yet so hollow. Nothing seemed to be alive in the city and its inhabitants mostly slept.

Except one person. Monkey D. Luffy.

He sat on his bed, leaning on the window sill, staring out at the stars, without any recognition.

Looking down, he stared numbly at the silent city, all he could hear was the song "St Jimmy" by Green Day blasting through his ears.

He sighed after a while and briefly thought.

_Well, here I am and a King._ He snorted.

_No- not anymore…_

He sighed again as the next song, "Give me Novacaine", started. At school he was considered a King.

A King was unstoppable cheerfulness and energy, a goofy smile to boot. But, now it didn't feel right.

_A King…I'm not a King. I never wanted to be one. People always expected me to be one and everyone said it was my destiny. My brother, my family, Shanks and my friends. But…no-one asked me. No-one, not ever._

He sighed and looked up.

_And I can't take it any more. _

Moving over to reach under his bed, he fumbled around blindly until he found a familiar hilt and sheath.

The sheath was small, black with intricate silver around it and it was made out of leather.

Even though the sheath was small, it showed what it contained, a hilt of a dagger.

A mixture of gold and silver was in the handle, while there were two amber jewels pressed into the hilt centre for balance. The blade itself was shining silver and was obviously well cared for.

Yes, the dagger was a beauty and its care concealed what he used it for.

He pulled off his shirt and threw it away.

Rising to look in the mirror, he left the blade on the bed and examined the gallery of cuts adorning his body.

Yes, he used the dagger to do all of these. And to think, it once belonged to his grandfather. His family, in their own way, were helping him to die.

Suddenly he realised something. He was so pitiful, in this pain.

Anger clouded his features and suddenly a fist smashed into the mirror. Shattered pieces of glass cut into his knuckles and caused him to bleed.

Ignoring what he had just done, he returned to the bed and picked up the blade.

Raising his right wrist he pulled the blade close and only one thought remained.

_I want to be free._

Then the night saw red.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning brought no sadness for Luffy.

He was leaning against his bed, blood oozing from his decapitated wrists and wounds as it pooled around him, staining his sheets.

The curtain and its pole had been ripped off at sometime, so it allowed sunlight to pour into the room and cast light at what had taken place.

The walls of his room and desk were covered with drying blood.

The mirror still lay in shattered pieces on the floor, covered in blood as it glowed with morning light.

The dagger lay next to Luffy, gleaming a bloody red, almost satisfied with its successful job. Blood was everywhere.

And Luffy's smile, that had adorned his face earlier, clearly showed how he felt.

He was happy. He was free.

* * *

**Katfreak: There! Sorry if Luffy seems an OOC but I wanted to experiment with this story to see if it worked! Thanks for reading and please review and let me know if I should rate higher. Oh and try not to flame me! I'll update my other story soon, bye!**

_All of the others walk in_

**Everyone: KATFREAK! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WITHOUT US!**

**Katfreak: **_Sweatdropping _**Oh Shit **_runs away_

**RoloPolo: KATFREAK GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW! **_Runs after her was a machete_

_Everyone else runs after them with them carrying death-inducing objects _


End file.
